The Next Evolution
by zoko11
Summary: Tomorrow was the spring solstice. The spring equinox. The first day of spring, the season of new life, however, underground, below the city council's building, no life was planned for tomorrow, but in its place death. Eight individuals had been rounded up for trial, one would live and the others would die, and why? Evolution.
1. Chapter 1: Evolution

**Buongiorno, Welcome to The Next Evolution. This is my second Artemis Fowl fan fiction that I'm writing, but I'm writing it because Durarara and Area 11 inspired me and gave me the Idea, and I haven't been able to get it out of my head, so I'm writing it so it'll go away. So let's get straight into the story. By the way in this story, Holly and Artemis are already married, just because I wanted to do that.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Evolution**

**Newcastle**

Over the tops of the foggy city, night had fallen like a great yawn from the sun, it was currently the March the twentieth and the temperature was showing it was still winter, as men walking home who looked like Artic explorers were shivering as they watched their own breath crystallise before their eyes.

Tomorrow was the spring solstice. The spring equinox. The first day of spring, the season of new life, however, underground, below the city council's building, no life was planned for tomorrow, but in its place death. Eight individuals had been rounded up for trial, one would live and the others would die, and why? Evolution.

The eight Individuals were chosen as they each had powers particular to them which made them non-human, but rather the next step in human evolution. Perhaps I should explain, these eight were different from regular people, instead of the normal evolution taking millions of years to form the next step in the species, these individuals had the process sped by radiation, because of the atomic bomb and the meltdown of the reactor at Chernobyl, these individual cells during development were sped up by the radiation and increased the speed of evolution by millions of years, each In a different way. They were all somehow related to the fairies which is why they were so susceptible to radiation.

They were underground in eight specially made prisons, because the government was going to decide which one was going to be the next stage of human evolution. The world's governments didn't want humans to split into eight different species, and, as a result four of the individuals were sent to Britain while the other four were already there and rounded up.

One in particular was named David Zoko, a Brown haired youth who looked no older than 16, he had blue eyes, and wore his signature green-grey hoodie with a T-shirt underneath with jeans. However he'd prefer to wear a suit. He had a smirk upon his face which appeared to be permanently fixed to his face, no matter how much distress he was feeling.

David was only one of two who were calm one out of the eight, the others were trying to get out, as quickly as they could but it was proving to be futile (the other was just lazy). David's cell opened and in came a grey haired man, whose face was plain, it had no distinguishable features on it. He came into the cell and sat down. "Hello master… err…" He looked at his clipboard in an attempt to find out the prisoners name.

"Honestly" David said, whilst shaking his head, he put out his arm and gestured up and down "This is pathetic, you are using invented words, and didn't even bother to learn my name before entering, how on Earth do you expect me to take you seriously?"

The man sighed, he was warned David would be annoying "Master Zoko" the man started.

David cut him off before he could continue by correcting him, saying "Mister Zoko".

"Right" The man said, slightly more irritated "Mister Zoko, You are the next step in the evolution of humans, would you agree?"

David pretended to think about it, although he already had an argument "No, because even if humanity as a race evolved to become like me, we'd still call ourselves humans, no matter how many times we evolve as a species from now on, we'll continue to call ourselves human since we are sentient and can record things, even if we grow two heads" David said looking smug as he saw the confused look on the man's face.

"Let me rephrase the question" The man started "You have certain powers, don't you?"

"Why, yes I do" David said smugly.

"So, would you classify yourself at the moment as, a Homo-Tempest?" The man asked.

"Hmm… I suppose, it has a nice ring to it, Tempest"

"So you admit, you are one of the eight evolutians?"

"If that's what you deign to call the eight of us" David replied, then he continued "Look I know seven of us are going to die, and isn't killing another human murder, which is illegal and outlawed in this country".

The man smirked, the grotesque appearance besmirching his usual poker face "This wouldn't be murder, you're not human. This would be simply" he paused, determining the most appropriate word to use… "Genocide".

"Well, it is a good job I'm not going to die then, isn't it?" David replied.

"How do you know you're going to get chosen?" asked the man

"It's because you forgot to shut the door" David replied, and he waited a few seconds to let it sink in.

The man's face went pale as he turned around to see an open door, he hurriedly glanced back and David was gone.

"Security, Prisoner Eleven has escaped" The man shouted into his radio.

"Relax, the door stops him from leaving, it would shoot him if he left" Security replied to the man, "just get back here and we'll lock his cell".

"Okay" The man replied and walked out of David's cell once he was outside and the cell door closed. His pen fell on the floor, his pen was a shiny metallic pen, given to him by his family.

"What did you drop there Frank?" Security asked, then a change of tone as security looked more closely at the screen, as he was watching through the security camera feed, he then shouted "Frank, get away from there! Now!"

Electricity erupted out the pen and then formed David, now he was free, and his power wasn't being dampened. He let loose a few hundred volts from his finger tips and as they danced towards Frank, David felt almost sorry for the pain Frank was going to receive, almost. When the lightning hit Frank fell to the floor, he wasn't dead, just unconscious, and he would continue to be for the next few hours.

Since each cell was specially made for each Evolutian, David knew one of the other cells, wouldn't be resistant against his powers, he shot lightning at the locks and the broke easily, the second they were free many of the evolutians ran. David, however waited for a certain one of them to come out.

"Jarom, let's get out of here" David said, once Jarom walked slowly out of his cell not really caring that he had just been freed.

"What, you want me to run?" Jarom asked "Humph… but that requires effort".

"Do you want to die, or do you want to run and live?" David asked and waited a few seconds without an answer and continued "Well?"

"I'm thinking" Jarom replied, and then bullets started to fly past as guards swarmed into the room from the security centre.

"Prisoners eleven to nineteen have escaped, I request re-enforcements".

Fear giving him a bit of an energy boost Jarom made up his mind and replied with "Okay let's run".

Jarom, was about 3 inches taller than David, who was five foot seven, and wore a black coat, lined with fur, and dark jeans, whilst, unlike David whose hair was flat and unstyled, Jarom's was spiked, and was a lighter shade of brown to David's. Jarom also had blue eyes and was also obviously an evolutian, because he was trapped there as well.

Perhaps before we continue I should explain a bit more about the eight evolutians. So here are their scientific name, ability and name of each evolutian:

Homo-Tempest – with the power of Lightning (David)

Homo-Entropy – with psychic abilities, that are used for chaos(Jarom)

Homo-Brutus – with the strength of 100 men (Shizuo)

Homo-Pyro – with the control over fire (Jade)

Homo-Umbra – master of the shadows and darkness (Celty)

Homo-Forma – the ability to change how he looks to suit his needs (Chris)

Homo-Velocitatem – a 200Mph woman (Cassandra)

Homo-Fugae – Levitation, need I say more (Lucy)

Unfortunately for the Evolutians, unlike fairies, humans aren't ready to split into eight species, they'd rather just have one unified species, well their government do, and the civilians don't get a choice. The government merely hopes they'll never find out.

* * *

**Fowl Manor, Artemis' study**

The study was messy, books and paper were all over the floor, not from lone laziness, rather from just keeping it alone and not using it, as Artemis didn't go in there anymore, and the bookshelves had fallen over time. And that was what set Artemis off.

"What in the world happened to my study?!" Artemis shouted as he and Butler walked in.

"It was left" Butler answered, not really bothered by the state of the study.

That was until Artemis said "I need to get back in here more often".

A third voice replied this time, the voice was feminine and was clam, however the accent was unidentifiable to all but four humans, of course this was Holly "Artemis, that is the last thing anyone wants".

"You're just worried I'll go back to my Criminal ways." Artemis jokingly replied.

Holly simply replied "Yes I am".

"Hey, I've changed" Artemis replied in defence.

"But for how long" Holly replied.

Artemis looked hurt and replied "that's cold".

"Just hurry up and get this mess cleared so Artemis can get on his computer" Butler ordered, he did not want to think about Artemis returning to his criminal ways, and was getting bored fast.

They continued to clean everything up for about five minutes, and soon nearly everything was returned to the way Artemis left it the last time he was in there.

"She still hasn't told me what I am required to do" Artemis replied, as he put the last folder back on its shelf.

"Foaly wants to do that" Holly replied "You know how he is".

Now the room was tidy, the oak floor boards were more visible, and Holly spent the time looking around the room, while Artemis started up his computer, the room was a dark wood that had pattern laced throughout the wall ranging from the fowl motto to trees by meanders, and acorns, there was even a detailed carving of Holly just behind Artemis' computer screen, the floor was burgundy colour. Wait, what?

"Artemis, what is that?" Holly asked and pointed to the carving.

Artemis looked up and said "What?" and then his eyes went wide as saucers, he'd forgotten that he had carved this into the wall, however he kept calm and answered "I carved a special person in my life, so when I'm working, I don't have to be without you my sweet".

"Aww…" Holly said hugging her husband.

"And it also makes me think twice before committing a crime" Artemis said afterwards adding a silent "unfortunately" to the end.

"Good maybe I don't have to worry with carving-Holly looking after you" she paused "Now, Foaly will appear in three, two…" Holly started

Then the screen turned to Foaly's face "Hello Lovebirds, did you miss me?" he asked.

Artemis replied with a "Not in the slightest".

While Holly expanded by saying "No, I saw you an hour ago".

"Anyway what has happened Foaly? Why do you need my help?" Artemis asked not giving him time to moan.

Foaly replied, slightly miffed "Right, there are eight individuals called Evolutians, being held in Newcastle, each of them, has a different ability and are all related to fairies, anyway seven of them are going to be killed and one is going to be the Evolutian for humans to evolve into. Because of their Fairy part they were susceptible to radiation while developing and had a massive jump in evolution".

"And we need to go and get them underground" Holly replied "To be trialled by the council".

"Okay, I see. Well, in that case, Butler go and get the jet ready, we're going to Newcastle" Artemis said, he had heard more outlandish tales before and didn't want to waste time. Questions could wait till later.

* * *

**Well that's all for now, by the way my real name is David, but my surname isn't Zoko, it is just a user name! The reason there is a character called David Zoko is because I wanted part of me in it and the character is based on me and my personality and I wished my name was David Zoko, however I don't want to change my current one. All characters are based off of someone, some are based of the characters in Durarara, like Celty and Shizuo. Do I have to say this is a cross-over for that? Please tell me. Anyway review away please, and tell me what you think, hopefully all of the chapters in this story will contain this amount of words. Thanks for reading. Arrivederci.**


	2. Chapter 2: Versitile

**Buongiorno, Welcome back to The Next Evolution. I'M sorry about TMOT but I had exams to revise for, but I was free today to write this so let's get started.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Versatile**

**Newcastle Airport**

Dawn was emerging on the twenty first of March, spring time had just started, and Artemis, who was impatiently waiting in Newcastle airport for clearance from the airport to land the jet. He decided to catch up on the worldly events, so switched on Daybreak.

"Holly?" Artemis asked.

Holly entered into the Jets living room; it had a cream-coloured carpet with a large sofa and a widescreen TV, which was suspicious. "Yes Artemis?" Holly asked in reply "And for what reason do you have a TV in here, I always thought of you as a bookworm?"

"First of all, I admit I do prefer to read a good book, but I've already read the entire library of this jet, twice. So, seeking some other item of interest, I decided to catch up on the news" Artemis replied "And we have the TV here for Juliet and her wrestling, it was a birthday present to her from me, and look at this" He rewound the TV back to where he had called Holly and then pressed play.

The presenter on the TV said _'Last night, at Newcastle City Council, witnesses reported explosions and gun fire from the building, and then Eight individuals were seen running from the building, The Council denies all knowledge of this taking place. And no word yet on the Identity of the eight' _Artemis then turned off the TV and turned to Holly.

"I think we have located our targets" Artemis replied.

"No shit, Sherlock" Holly replied "Butler, do we have permission yet?"

"We just received permission" Butler replied "Wait one minute please, I need to park her up in hanger four".

Artemis looked out of the window "We're coming for you" He said to himself, a ghostly hint of his past self's deviant smile forming on his lips.

* * *

**Newcastle**

David woke up, it was seven in the morning, he went to the kitchen and prepared himself a cup of tea with three sugars, and a large quantity of milk. He then returned to the other room and roused Jarom, who was needless to say fairly displeased.

"Why do I have to get up at seven in the morning?" Jarom moaned while making himself a cup of coffee, black, as he preferred it.

"We need to regroup with the others, and we agreed to meet at the warehouse for eight o'clock, so we need to wake up now" David replied.

"Well it's fine for you, you're always tired" Jarom replied, trying to make an excuse.

"I work best when I'm tired" David replied back.

"Anyway, I mesmerised the receptionist to leave us alone till three pm; she keep insisting that cleaners would need to enter our room, amongst other annoyance, so I think we could've met the others later" Jarom replied.

"Every second we waste here, the more likely it is for the Government to come and catch us" David replied.

"Fine, let's go then" Jarom said downing the last of his coffee.

At eight o'clock exactly David and Jarom entered the warehouse, to a table already had been set up , albeit with a mouse scurrying along it. The warehouse was perfect with plenty of exits, in case of emergency and already blacked out windows, but the best thing was no people.

"Hey, Chris" David and Jarom both said at the same time.

The mouse transformed into a Chris, another evolutian. This one had long, curly blond hair, in such a way he looked like a hobbit. He wore a dull brown trench coat, with grey trousers and a blue shirt.

"How did you know it was me?" Chris moaned.

"Three reasons" David answered "First of all, the table was set up, secondly I can read the electronic signals in your brain, and thirdly, Jarom sensed you from outside".

Chris narrowed his eyes "You bastard" he muttered, with a lengthened 'you'.

The door came flying across the room, and smashed into the other side, out of the new formed hole, where the door once stood, and a man in a bartender's uniform with curly blond hair entered, looking rather angry.

"Why the hell did you lock the door?" Shizuo Shouted.

"We didn't, we used that door" Jarom said between laughs as pointed to an open door.

"Oh…" Shizuo replied "Well, I'm here now".

"We have eyes, Shizuo" David replied.

Shizuo was about to reply but a female voice drifted in from the outside "Will you shut the hell up?!" A blur came running into the room and hid behind Shizuo.

"Cassandra, what the hell are you doing?" Shizuo asked looking fairly irritated. Cassandra was wearing black leggings and a black blouse.

Then a fireball singed the remains of the door, narrowly missing Shizuo, and a flaming woman came running in with clenched fists "Stop protecting her Shizuo!" She shouted.

"Calm down, Jade!" David Shouted back.

Shizuo didn't like people calming down after they had thrown a fireball at him. "You just through a fireball at me" he paused "You knew that if you set me on fire, I could've died, so you must've been trying to kill, So you can't really complain at what happens to you" He started to run, with a closed fist ready to punch her. She put up her arms ready to punch back then Shizuo started to float upwards, towards the ceiling.

A girl dressed in a suit was holding him and making him float, "Let me go Lucy" Shizuo shouted towards the girl. "Not until you calm down!" Lucy shouted back, "Celty you restrain Jade".

"On it", replied a woman in a biker outfit and put out her hand, Jade's shadow then came out the ground and grabbed Jade pulling her to the floor. A few minutes later, after everyone had calmed down, they all seated themselves at the table.

The table was divided between the boys and the girls, for a reason incomprehensible to David, the girls wanted Lucy to be their leader, whilst David convinced the males to make him the leader, so the Evolutions were split into factions, between the boys and the girls.

David spoke "We've got to make ourselves known to the Public so the Government have to put it to a vote, forcing their actions to be judged."

Lucy nodded "Yes, this is correct; I suggest going on the BBC and explaining our situation to Public to cause a protest."

David shook his head, "The Government controls the BBC, they just wouldn't air it and kill you, what we need to do is cause a mass disturbance and get on every news station, and then when News copters come we inform them of why we're doing this"

"That's ridiculous, that will put the public against us!" Lucy shouted.

"Not if we use the Mesmer…" David replied.

"That's immoral, and we call it hypnotism!" Lucy shouted back "All in favour, of David's plan".

Jarom, Shizuo and Chris all raised their hands, Lucy was pleased with herself she thought she had convinced David over to her way of thinking. "All in favour of my Idea" She said after the males put down their hands. Lucy, Jade, Celty and Cassandra all raised their hands, and Lucy seemed confused.

"Oh… I didn't know I was allowed to vote" David said "In that case I vote for my plan".

"Not again" Lucy sighed "Well, in that case you guys can do your plan and we'll do ours".

"I'm afraid none of you will be doing anything" an unknown voice said, four tranquilizer darts directly hit Shizuo, Chris, Lucy and Cassandra.

"Take cover!" David shouted and shot lightning at the gunman, but he had already left.

Jarom sprinted for the hole Shizuo made, but a little girl blocked the way, the little girl said "Your will is mine, human".

"Oh, really? That's nice, however there are two problems, I'm not human, and that doesn't work on me" Jarom mocked.

"What?" The girl said "Well, in that case…" and she punched Jarom in the face, knocking him out.

Celty and Jade were backing up slowly and hit each other, they both screamed in shock and used their powers against each other, knocking each other.

Finally, David was the only one standing, in the middle of the room, whilst a teenager was slowly approached him.

"What do you want?" David asked while passing electricity through his hands.

"To talk to you in a secluded environment, outside the boundaries of your world's government" The Teen replied.

"How can I trust you?" David replied.

"Try mesmerising me?" The Teen suggested.

David hesitated, then replied, his voice layered in the Mesmer "What do you want?"

"Exactly what I said, so come with me" The Teen "and if you refuse, Butler my… Butler will shoot you as well"

"Fine" David submitted "Where are we going?"

* * *

**Chute E7**

Everyone was finally regaining consciousness. "Where are we?" Chris asked.

"It feels like we're being transported" Lucy said "And since David isn't here, we can assume he escaped without us".

Chris looked down at the floor, and then cheered right back up when he heard the next voice to him talk.

"Well, you would be assuming wrong" David said after the door to the room opened.

"What the hell is going on David?" Lucy asked.

"These guys wanted to ask us some questions" David replied "They only attacked us, because we weren't very likely to listen to them".

"And you trust them?" Lucy shrieked.

"I asked him myself while he was mesmerised, by me" David finished "When you're ready you're welcome to join us in the cockpit".

In the cockpit, everyone was silent until David returned. "So, you were saying that we all are apparently related to the people?" He asked doing back to their topic of discussion before he went to check on his fellow evolutians.

"Yes" Holly replied "apparently each of you, are related to a different race of Fairy, most likely the eight families".

"And you know this how?" David asked

Holly bit her lip knowing Artemis was going to laugh "It is one of ohm's prophecies"

Both Artemis and David started laughing as hard as they could, David even fell on the floor laughing so much.

When he could breathe again Artemis questioned "You mean to tell me, that the reason we were ordered to collect these eight is because of a prophecy".

Again Holly bit her lip "Yes".

David and Artemis continued to laugh, they even heard laughter coming from the room where the others were, this continued until, and they finally arrived in Haven.

**Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed reading this just as much as I did writing it. Please check out The Mines Of Terra, which a new chapter shall be added on Sunday. Please tell me what you think, and any improvements you have for me and don't forget to review. Arrivederci.**


	3. Chapter 3: Oration

**Buongiorno, this is the third instalment of the next evolution, and the one where the Evolutions find out who they are. However, before that, I've had a review, so here is the reply:**

**Skyllz****: I'm glad you like it, I hope you continue to as well.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Artemis Fowl.**

**Now to the story:**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Oration**

**Council Chamber**

It was a long shuttle flight, after everyone finished laughing at Holly and the prophecy, they departed from the shuttle. As they walked to Police Plaza the once busy streets of Haven cleared the way. Everyone clearing the street the second the nine humans were within a mile of them. Even the high street 'Old Town Haven Hall' was empty.

Currently they were waiting for The Council to finish deliberation. The Evolutians had been waiting in the bland and boring waiting room for about three hours in near silence. Jarom and Chris were asleep. Cassandra, Celty and Jade were quietly gossiping. Shizuo was staring down anyone unlucky enough to come by, until they ran away, then he would smirk. Finally Lucy was glaring at David whilst he was playing on his 3DS. Artemis and Holly were with Foaly talking to the council.

"How can you be so relaxed?" Lucy asked David.

"Easily" David answered.

"That is not answering my question" Lucy snapped back.

"Yes it is" He looked up from his game and showed her a smug grin as he answered "The question you meant to ask is 'How ARE you so relaxed?' What you asked was 'how is it possible to be so relaxed?'"

Lucy started to get a migraine as she always did when she talked to David, she pinched her nose "How are you so relaxed" She said after calming herself down.

"Because I'm not in any danger" David replied.

Lucy was about to reply with a retort when the door opened. Artemis walked in and addressed the Evolutians "You may come in". Shizuo woke up the sleeping Jarom and Chris, when they walked into the room they found eight podiums, each with an arm band on them. Artemis and Holly were between the council and the podiums and Foaly was behind the podiums providing technical support. As they came in Foaly said "Please put on the arm bands". Jade and David went for the middle two, as the rest went for their favourite side.

They put the arm band on and blood started to fill up into it, but the strange thing was it didn't hurt, while he was waiting for the machine to finish stealing his blood, David thought it would prove useful to make note of his surrounding, the Councils chamber was grand, with red carpet and what seemed to be spruce wood, however David doubted the authenticity.

Foaly tapped his V-board a few times and the Council members looked at their screens. Finally Lope stood up. "Good day Evolutians" Lope said in an unusual cheery voice "Foaly has finished running your blood through the scanner. So we can tell you more about yourselves".

"You believe the prophecies?" David asked "Why?"

"Ohm has never been wrong" Lope replied "In-fact he predicted the Artemis Fowl siege and the goblin revolution, and the second one out of three about Fowl is coming true now".

Foaly looked shocked as he sent the information to the council members on someone's blood, the members were shocked as well.

"Anyway Foaly you can take over" Lope said, the floor around the podiums turned round to face the centaur.

"You eight, all have a fairy family members blood in you, that and your young bodies when you were on the surface in the womb were extremely vulnerable to the radiation, causing your alleles to mutate further than they should during development speeding up your evolution, thus allowing you to use your abilities and have an almost limitless supply of magic to use them" Foaly paused and then continued "Using you blood we can tell you what species each of your mothers were, and hopefully who they are. Since it was during development when you were vulnerable it will have all been your mothers who were fairies, most of your powers are common sense".

He paused and brought out a large monitor to show the evolutians. "Let's Start with… Chris" Foaly paused "Chris you are surprisingly part Demon, well actually when you think about it they are the only race that can shape-shift, but it seems like that this Demon had the warlock gene, but you only got shape-shifting, we have little info on Demons especially the females do we can't tell you who it was, sorry".

Chris replied while looking at the ground "its fine".

"Jade, you seem to be related to Goblins, which is why you can control fire, but you seem to have a more advanced control" He paused "Your Mother…"

"I don't want to know" Jade said cutting the centaur off.

Foaly then turned to Jarom "You seem to be related to Pixies" Foaly replied "You are more intelligent than you should be but you are not a genius. However you are able to use your brain fully so you gain you're psychic abilities" Foaly then clicked the button over family and his eyes widened "Your mother is apparently Opal Koboi, no wonder you have a taste for destruction".

Jarom just nodded.

Next Foaly talked to Cassandra "You are part Centaur. Although you don't have the brains, you do have the speed that we have, however I don't put it to use very often. Unfortunately we have no information on any Centaurs, because there are so few left".

"Oh" She looked down and tried to fight the tears already pooling up.

"Shizuo" Foaly started "Your mother was a Dwarf, Dwarves are one of the strongest of our races but it seems that defect in a dwarves brain that allows him to use more percentage of his muscle is in over drive in, you don't however have their tunnelling abilities or talents, your mother seems to be an old lady called Cheryl Crampert".

Shizuo just grunted.

"Celty, you are part Gnome, Gnomes don't seem to have much magic so it is surprising this is your abilities however, Gnomes are crafty so it is possible they are hiding this secret ability, but it wouldn't be as strong as yours, we have no clue on your mother" Foaly concluded.

"Thank you, anyway" Celty said.

"Lucy, you are obviously part sprite, which is why you can take flight, however you seem to be able to do this without wings" Foaly said "Your mother is the deceased Debbie Verbil".

"Okay" Lucy said with a livid glare.

"Finally David, you are part Elf, but for some strange reason your abilities seem to come from your father, the attributes you got from your mother seem to be a keen sense with nature" Foaly paused "You're mother is…"

"My mother is?" David asked anxiously.

"Holly Short" Foaly finished.

Both Holly and David Gasped.

"How?" David Shouted "I am one hundred and ten years old".

Everyone glared at him.

Foaly looked at his monitor, "you also seem to get and Elf's lifespan from Holly".

"Who is my father then? I never knew him growing up" David asked Foaly, a few key strokes later Foaly looked up at someone behind David "Artemis?"

"What?" Both David and Artemis asked at the same time.

"I am older than both of them, and you said my control over electricity came from my father, he is merely human" David exclaimed towards Foaly.

"What happened to your parents David?" Foaly asked typing on his computer

"I don't know" He admitted "one hundred and ten years ago, I was found by a farmer and his wife, they never actually had any children of their own, so when they died I sold the farm".

"How did they find you?" Foaly asked

"I don't know" David said "However on his deathbed the old man said a red spiral appeared just before they found me"

"I thought so" Artemis said, who had been quietly talking to Holly while this was going on "It must have been No.1"

"Yes, I would agree on that" Foaly said.

David was confused "I'm sorry, but who the hell is No.1"

"He, would be me" A small grey demon said cheerfully as he walked through the door.

No.1, Foaly, Artemis and David talked about how everything would work, and it all seemed to fit together, apart from one thing. How Artemis passed on the ability of electricity.

"It just doesn't seem to make sense" They all said in unison

The Council then finished their own discussion and spoke up "Silence" Lope commanded everyone was quiet. "I am going to tell you the full prophecy that Ohm thought of:

_Eight mud fairies appear._

_The world making them disappear._

_The man who is Fowl._

_And the Elf who is short._

_Will help them beat._

_The evil they fought._

_And eleven days from a centaurs hand._

_Fairies return to the world of mud man."_

"Okay" David said "And?"

"Which of you is the leader? Lope asked.

"I am" Both Lucy and David said.

Lope sighed "You have eight days to unite the humans and the eight fairy races" He paused "Now go".

David, Artemis, Holly, Chris, Shizuo and Jarom all left, heading for the shuttle. While Lucy started complaining to the Council asking how she is supposed to do this. Well David always prefer learning by doing.

* * *

**Well that's all for now, any suggestions, corrections or questions, please put them in a review and I'll get back to you. Arrivederci**


End file.
